I Figth Even Though It's Not Worth Losing You Stan
by Justkenzie24
Summary: Alec Cartmen Is Eric's Little Sister And She Loves Stan Marsh, That's No Searct. What happens When He Starts Falling FOr Her?Is Wendy Cheating On Him? And With Who? Who Is Stalking Alec? Who Is Kenny Stalking? StanXOc WendyXEric KennyXOc


**Kenzie: Kenny Care TO DO The Honors**

**Kenny: KENZIE DOE'S NOT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OF FORM OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OT IT'S CHARATERS... **

**Kenzie: Thank You! (Kiss)**

**Kenny: /**

**Melon: INCEST!**

**Kenzie: I Will Make You And Mango Make Out!**

**Stan: WTF?**

An heel smashed in to my rib cage, snap was all I heard before the numbing pain that came. I inhaled sharply a little to sharply at that, it was hard to breath but this was a fight I had to finish. _Damn_ I thought, as I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"That s what you get you little fucking whore!" Wendy said along with some with other profanations I won t mention. My rib s ached properly would have to go to another trip to the hospital.

"Thanks Wendy I ll remember that next time I kick you fulgy ass and your one to talk" I smirked as I kicked her legs out from under her she landed on the ice below us. It wasn t weird for South Park Colorado to be icy and snowy almost 6 months out of the year. I forced pinned and punched her in the face ignoring the numbing pain in my torso. I win I said before rolling off her rather harder than planed and letting the snow fall on to me.

"Wendy!" Bebe Stevens her best friend yelled, her blonde hair bouncing as she ran towards Wendy. Wendy s black hair matted with blood, her face buried and nose broke. I m sure she broke my rib cage with her heels, You ask who wares heel s in the fucking winter well mother fucking Wendy Testabuger doe s.

"Alec!" Eric Cartman my older brother yelled, normally me and Eric act like we hate each other but he has this whole older brother ego about him. He ran over to me and hugged me. I bet your think who they hell are you? I ll tell you I m Alec Cartman I m 16 years old and well I m in love with Stan Marsh. Yes I love Stan Marsh and it s no secret either, yeahh the only problem Wendy and Stan were still together. I could slowly feel myself slipping in to darkness.

"GET OFF ME FAT ASS!" I said jokingly Eric just smiled at me but I could see the worry in his face. Before I blacked out I looked at Wendy who was being carried away on a stretcher. I smirked I little as her eye s rolled into the back of her head, her hand was limp I was fighting myself for couissions, that s when I saw Stan rush over to Wendy, why do s she get someone so perfect and so she don ts deserve him.

"YOU RE THE WHOLE DAMNED FUCCKING REASON MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITLE YOU BATSTRED!" I heard Eric scream at someone I opened my eye s witch were a little lighter than his more warmer you could say. I quickly closed themed as soon as I saw Stan in his brown jacket with and red scarf and dark blue jeans. His blue hat with the red pom-pom and trim on hit head hat, nothing had really changed since elementary school expect that his hair had gotten longer and he did ware different clothes in summer.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" Stan yelled getting in my brother s face, _strike one._

"LETS SEE,SHE LOVE S YOU AND YOU DON T GIVE A FLYING FUCK YOU D RATHER SPEND ALL YOUR FUCKING TIME WITH THE JEW! OR THE WHORE!" Eric said I cringed at the sound of my brother s voice raising to the temper so many people heard about but never knew the extent.

"WENDY IS NOT AN WHORE AND SHUT UP FAT ASS! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Stan yelled at him clenching a fist, _strike two_. My brother had actually thinned down a lot since elementary school.

YES SHE IS DAMNIT CAN T YOU SEE SHE CHEAT S ON YOU! MAN, DAMN YOU ALEC LOVE'S YOU AND YOU LOVE HER BACK BUT YOUR JUST TO MUCH OF AN STUIPD ASS WHOLE TO SEE THAT Eric yelled at Stan his temper rising.

IT S JUST AN CRUSH ! AND PLUS SHE D NEVER LIKE ME! IN THAT WAY, AND EVERYONE KNOW'S THAT YOUR SISTER S HOT Stan said a slight blush across his face , _strike three_ Eric punched him across the face.

"WHAT THEE HELL ARE YOU GUY S YELLING FOR!" My best friend Melon Juusuu said bursting in the doors. Fallowed by her older twin brother Mango don t ask she don ts even know why her biological parents named them fruit!.

"Umm.. Mel Your yelling to!" I said sitting up wincing a little, Eric s and Stan s eye s wideing atrelising I heard there whole convo.

"Alec!" Mel yelled then embracing me in an bone crunching hug.

"...Mel...on! Wa...ha...at The Fu...uc...ck !" I said in between breaths she let go of I think my ribs cracked again .

"Your awake!" Kyle Broflovski one of my best guy friends said. WTF is everyone in my room? I thought to myself.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said in an sarcastic tone I looked down noticing that my torso was warped in bandages and I had a few IV s. What happened! I asked.

An heel smashed in to my rib cage, "snap" was all I heard before the numbing pain that came. I inhaled sharply a little to sharply at that, it was hard to breath but this was a fight I had to finish. "Damn" I thought, as I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"That's what you get you little fucking whore!" Wendy said along with some with other profanations I won't mention. My rib's ached properly would have to go to another trip to the hospital.

" Thanks Wendy I'll remember that next time I kick you fulgy ass and your one to talk " I smirked as I kicked her legs out from under her she landed on the ice below us. It wasn't weird for South Park Colorado to be icy and snowy almost 6 months out of the year. I forced pinned and punched her in the face ignoring the numbing pain in my torso. " I win" I said before rolling off her rather harder than planed and letting the snow fall on to me.

" Wendy!" Bebe her best friend yelled, her blonde hair bouncing as she ran towards Wendy. Wendy's black hair matted with blood, her face buried and nose broke. I'm sure she broke my rib cage with her heels, You ask who wares heel's in the fucking winter well mother fucking Wendy Testabuger doe's.

"Alec!" Eric Cartman my older brother yelled, normally me and Eric act like we hate each other but he has this whole older brother ego about him. He ran over to me and hugged me. I bet your think who they hell are you? I'll tell you I'm Alec Cartman I'm 16 years old and well I'm in love with Stan Marsh. Yes I love Stan Marsh and it's no secret either, yeahh the only problem Wendy and Stan were still together. I could slowly feel myself slipping in to darkness.

"GET OFF ME FAT ASS!" I said jokingly Eric just smiled at me but I could see the worry in his face. Before I blacked out I looked at Wendy who was being carried away on a stretcher. I smirked I little as her eye's rolled into the back of her head, her hand was limp I was fighting myself for couissions, that's when I saw Stan rush over to Wendy, why do's she get someone so perfect and so she don'ts deserve him.

"YOU'RE THE WHOLE DAMNED FUCCKING REASON MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITLE YOU BATSTRED!" I heard Eric scream at someone I opened my eye's witch were a little lighter than his more warmer you could say. I quickly closed themed as soon as I saw Stan in his brown jacket with and red scarf and dark blue jeans. His blue hat with the red pom-pom and trim on hit head hat, nothing had really changed since elementary school expect that his hair had gotten longer and he did ware different clothes in summer.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" Stan yelled getting in my brother's face, strike one.

"LETS SEE,SHE LOVE'S YOU AND YOU DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK YOU'D RATHER SPEND ALL YOUR FUCKING TIME WITH THE JEW! OR THE WHORE!" Eric said I cringed at the sound of my brother's voice raising to the temper so many people heard about but never knew the extent.

"WENDY IS NOT AN WHORE AND SHUT UP FAT ASS! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Stan yelled at him clenching a fist, strike two. My brother had actually thinned down a lot since elementary school.

"YES SHE IS DAMNIT CAN'T YOU SEE SHE CHEAT'S ON YOU! MAN, DAMN YOU ALEC LOVE'S YOU AND YOU LOVE HER BACK BUT YOUR JUST TO MUCH OF AN STUIPD ASS WHOLE TO SEE THAT" Eric yelled at Stan his temper rising.

"IT'S JUST AN CRUSH ! AND PLUS SHE'D NEVER LIKE ME! IN THAT WAY, AND EVERYONE KNOW'S THAT YOUR SISTER'S HOT" Stan said a slight blush across his face , strike three Eric punched him across the face.

"WHAT THEE HELL ARE YOU GUY'S YELLING FOR!" My best friend Melon Juusuu said bursting in the doors. Fallowed by her older twin brother Mango don't ask she don'ts even know why her biological parents named them fruit!.

"Umm.. Mel Your yelling to!" I said sitting up wincing a little, Eric's and Stan's eye's wideing atrelising I heard there whole convo.

"Alec!" Mel yelled then embracing me in an bone crunching hug.

"Melon! Wa…ha….at The Fu…uc…ck…!" I said in between breaths she let go of I think my ribs cracked again….

"Your awake!" Kyle Broflovski one of my best guy friends said. "WTF is everyone in my room?" I thought to myself.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said in an sarcastic tone I looked down noticing that my torso was warped in bandages and I had a few IV's. "What happened!" I asked.

" Well you and the "whore" got in a fight and she snapped your rib cage when she smashed her heel , which caused some interaen bleeding then you slipped into a coma for some unknown reason the doctor's say it was most likely from emottlaily stress" Mango said sitting down in one of the chairs.

" I know why" I mumbled " Oh any way's when can I go home?" I asked to no one in general glaring at Stan . He gave me an "what the hell did I do?" look. I just scoffed at it.

" Tomorrow" Mel said turn on the TV. It flipped to an random show. My head hurt an my ribs hurt but not as much as my heart.

"Oh…did I kick her ass?" I asked just to piss Stan off even more, I lightly smirked if he only knew Wendy's biggest secret.

"Yeah you did" Mango said the hate for in his voice everyone hated her for there own reasons expect Stan and one other person my brother.

" They had to reaconstured her nose, and she's even uglier now! And she's messed up" Mel finished I laughed.

**Ahahahahaha It's Finallly Up! Yay! I'm So Pourd Of Myslef! HAHAHAAHAH **


End file.
